The Red Coat
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: Akemi tries on Ed's red coat that he left behind when he left to go out for awhile. When he gets back and finds Akemi in his coat while she's in her short jean shorts, what do you think will happen? And why is Ed acting so different, like the way Akemi is suppose to be? And why is Akemi acting so week and blushy? Read to find out! EdxAkemi R&R Lemon inside. Don't like don't read.


**Okay! I know you guys might not like this story because it's a Lemon…..with Ed and Akemi! I'm sorry but I can't help it sometimes! Please don't kill me! T^T P-Please R&R! I hope you enjoy it though! Here's my one-shot of Ed and Akemi rated M!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, I would be in it!**

* * *

**~Akemi~**

I was sitting on the couch, reading one of Ed's alchemy books. It was probably around noon and it was quiet in the hotel room. The reason is that the Elric Brothers went out for a while, so I was left alone in the room, reading a book, and seeing Ed's red coat was laid across the back of the arm of the chair.

I blinked and looked over at the red coat. How did I not notice that until now? And how did Ed forget his favorite coat?

I stared at the coat for awhile then looked around the room. "It wouldn't hurt to just put it on for a lil' bit," I muttered, laying the book down and standing up.

I walked over to the chair and picked up the coat. Ed didn't mind if I touched it or even if I wore it. Sometimes if I fell asleep on the couch, I would wake up and find it draped over me like a blanket.

I slipped my arms through the sleeves and pulled my hair, which was really long, out of the coat. I looked at myself and chuckled slightly. "When I wear it with these shorts, it looks a lil' weird," I said out loud, smiling a little.

"I think it looks good on you," a voice said from the doorway.

I squealed and turned around quickly, more like spun around, to find Ed leaning up against the closed front door. "W-When did ya get here?" I asked, a blush starting to appear on my cheeks.

He smirked and looked at me. "About five minutes ago. Al was going to go visit someone for awhile so I decided to come back and keep you company. I didn't think I would find you wearing my coat though," he said, his voice sounded low.

I looked at him and noticed that he was looking at me with a different look than usual. "W-Well, I just wanted to wear it for awhile," I said, looking away from him as he started walking towards me.

From the corner of my eyes I saw him stop in front of me. I saw that he was still looking at me with that different look. I couldn't put my finger on it but as I was trying to figure out what it could mean I also noticed that his eyes weren't as golden as they usually were but they were more like a golden amber. Something about it made me blush and look at him. And as soon as I did, he pinned me to the wall and crashed his lips on to mine, causing my eyes to widen slightly then they slowly closed and I started to kiss him back.

I felt him brush his tongue against my bottom lip causing me to gasp and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly when his tongue brushed against mine.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled away with his signature smirk on his face. I was panting as well as blushing. I stared at him and he stared back at me still smirking. "A-Are ya feelin' okay, E-Ed?" I asked, cursing inwardly for stuttering.

He nodded then leaned down towards my neck and licked it softly causing me shiver and tilt my head slightly for him. "Of course. I'm perfectly fine, A-ke-mi," he said, kissing my neck with each syllable of my name.

I blushed more and swallowed a moan that was forming in the back of my throat. "T-T-Then why are y-ya actin' s-so different?" I stuttered, panting as I clenched my fists that were pinned to either side of my head.

"Am I now~?" he asked, finding my pulse and nibbling on it.

My eyes closed tightly and I tried to hold back a moan but it didn't work much. "E-Ed…w-why are ya doin' this?" I asked, feeling my knee's shake. And I had this weird feeling in my lower abdomen.

He smirked against my neck and kissed a path up my neck to my jaw line to my lips. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead on mine and looked me straight in the eyes. "Because, Akemi, I can't seem to get you out of my mind lately and it's so frustrating sometimes. It's also not easy for me when you walk around the room in just an over sized shirt, and if I may add, my over sized shirt," he mumbled, his breathing hitting my lips. "And seeing you in my coat with those shorts is making things a worse and a little harder."

I tilted my head slightly and stared at him, confused. I mean all I did was put on his coat so what was the big damn deal? "W-What do ya m-mean?" I asked, feeling his gloved thumbs slowly rub small circles on my wrists and I slowly unclenched my fists.

He smiled slightly, not smirking for once, and softly kissed my nose. "You don't understand much of anything do you?" he asked softly, still rubbing circles on my wrists.

I blushed and relaxed a little. "I-I understand a few things but not much. M-My p-parents were gone b-before they could teach me m-much of anythin'," I mumbled, staring into his eyes.

Ed chuckled softly and smiled a little more. "Well maybe I should explain what I mean in a different way," he said, kissing my lips softly.

I blushed and kissed him back. I wanted to know what he meant and it was killing me not knowing. _Like they say, curiosity killed the cat._ I thought as he pulled back and kissed my cheek. _Yes but satisfaction brought it back._ I heard my cat side say. And at that my cat ears popped up from my head and my tail appears behind me as well which caused my blush to increase. _N-Neko Akemi! _I yelled at her inwardly getting a soft giggle from her.

I felt a hand rub my ear slowly and I purred softly. "You're so sensitive sometimes, Akemi. I think I may have pet you a little too much," I heard Ed say as I kept purring. "And I may have spoiled you with it too."

"B-But it feels so good w-when ya do it," I muttered, looking at him. It took a while for the words that came out of my mouth to go through my brain and I blushed even more. "I-I didn't mean it l-like that I meant—a-ah~!" I moaned as I felt him nibble on my cat ear. "E-Ed." I felt like my knees were going to give out on me if he didn't stop soon.

He continued to nibble on my ear as I tried not to moan. My knees were shaking even more and I started to slowly slide down the wall only to be pulled back up by my wrists. "Having trouble standing are we~?" he whispered into my ear causing it to twitch and I nodded slowly, panting. "Want me to stop?" I shook my head and blushed. "Do you want to sit down though?"

I nodded and tilted my head. "P-Please. I-I can't stay up on m-my own," I whispered, my tail swaying slowly.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay," he said, letting go of my wrists and picking me up bridal style before I could fall on my ass.

I blushed and laid my head against his chest as he began walking into his room. I still felt weird in my abdomen and it was bothering me a little. I felt Ed lay me down on his bed then I watched him walk back over to the door and he closed it softly and locked it. My ears twitched and he walked back over to me. "Better?" he asked, crawling over to me and staring into my eyes.

I nodded slightly and stared back into his eyes. I was so distracted by his eyes that I hadn't noticed that he took off his gloves until I felt cold metal and warm flesh entwine with my hands. I blushed and the weird feeling started to feel weirder so I squirmed slightly.

This didn't seem to go unnoticed by the blond boy above me because I saw him smirk down at me. "What's wrong, Akemi?" he asked, leaning down and licking my neck.

I shivered and bit back a moan. "N-Nothin'," I choked out, pressing my thighs together as tight as I could.

I felt him start to nibble on my neck and I moaned softly. "Is something bothering you?" he asked, teasing my neck with his teeth.

I shook my head and moved slightly. "N-N-No," I managed to say.

I felt his automail hand leave my hand and move down to the zipper of my red jacket. "Then why are you squirming?" he asked, pulling the zipper down slowly, still nibbling on my neck.

I clenched my right fist, which was the only free hand I had free at the moment, and tilted my head to the side more. "I-I don't know," I groaned, looking at him.

He leaned back and looked at me. "When you're a cat, you act dense and when you're a vampire, you're a pervert, aren't you?" he asked, smirking at me.

I blushed and panted. "I-I'm not dense. I-I know what a few things are, I-I just…I-I didn't think…J-Jeez…I-I can't think p-properly if ya k-keep d-doin' that," I moaned, biting my lip.

Somehow while I was talking, his flesh hand had left my hand and I guess he had finally unzipped my jacket because he had pushed it aside, placing his hands on my hips and was rubbing circles with his thumbs very slowly through my black t-shirt. I also noticed that he had sat on my closed thighs.

He chuckled and kept doing it. "But it's fun watching you squirm," he said, sliding my shirt up to expose my flat stomach. "And it's a rare thing to see you with your guard down and like this. I didn't think you could be like this, Akemi." He placed his automail hand on my stomach and I squealed as the cold metal rested against my warm stomach. "Just relax, Ake."

I stared at him and nodded slowly. "O-Okay," I mumbled, sighing.

He smiled and kept sliding my shirt up with his flesh hand. "I can't believe you're actually letting me do this," he mumbled, looking at me. "I kinda thought you would have killed me by now."

I giggled slightly and shook my head. "I-I wouldn't have, E-Ed. A-An' even if I was thinkin' 'b-bout it, it probably wouldn't l-last long. I-I'm already havin' t-trouble t-talkin'…s-since ya…k-keep d-distractin' me…D-Dammit!" I squealed as he slipped his automail hand under my shirt and placed it over my covered breast. I still wasn't use to the temperature of the metal so I kind of arched into the touch by accident. I blushed more and looked away. "Y-You're doin' that on purpose now."

He smirked then leaned down and rested his forehead on mine. "And what if I am?" he asked, licking my lips.

I blushed more and shivered slightly. "Not c-cool," I mumbled, placing my hands on his shoulders and pushing him away slightly. I thought it had worked until he somehow got both my wrists in his flesh hand and pinned them over my head. "H-Hey!"

He smirked again and I pouted. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked me, almost sounding as if he was scolding me.

I growled softly and tried to pull my wrists back but for some reason he was stronger than me. "I was gonna sit up and take off the coat along with my jacket. I-It's fuckin' hot in here," I said, mumbling the last part.

He leaned back and smirked. "You won't be taking anything off. Just lay back and relax," he said, staring at me. "And no using your hands or I will tie your wrists together."

I blushed and growled softly again. "How am I suppose to _NOT_ use my hands?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Just don't move them," he said, letting go of my wrists.

"But, Ed, I'm seriously burnin' up with a coat and a jacket on~! Please! Just let me take 'em off~!" I whined, pouting.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine. You can take them off," he said, looking at me.

I quickly sat up and started to take off the two damn things that were making me feel on fire. I sighed when I got my jacket off and nodded. "T-Thank you," I said, looking at him.

He had pulled his coat out from under me and threw it on the floor along with my jacket. "No problem," he said, looking at me and smirking. "But we gotta get that shirt off you first."

I blushed bright red and before I could pretest, he had already pulled my t-shirt over my head, as well as getting my arms out of the sleeves, and threw it into the pile of clothes. "H-H-Hey!" I squeaked, covering my chest with my arms.

He grabbed my wrists again and pulled my arms apart. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. No hiding~," he mumbled, leaning towards my necks and kissing it.

I tried to pull my wrists back but it felt like I was melting when he was kissing my neck and I slowly stopped struggling. "M-Meow~," I said, as my ears twitched and my tail swayed slowly.

He slowly pushed me back down on to my back and held both my wrists above my head in his flesh hand. He kissed his way down from my neck to my chest.

I started to pull at my wrists to see if I could get them free but I couldn't. He was fucking teasing me! I looked at him and my eyes widened. He took off my bra…..and I hadn't noticed?!

He let go of my wrists and laid my bra on the bed causing me to look at him confused. He clapped his hands and placed them on my bra, causing me to blush. Blue sparks appeared and my bra….turned into handcuffs?!

Before I could even move, I was handcuffed to the headboard and he was smirking at me. "T-This isn't fair," I whined, pulling at my new restraints and glaring at him.

Instead of answering me, he leaned down and licked my erected nipple causing me to gasp and moan. I slowly stopped pulling at the handcuffs and clenched my fists. "S-Stop t-teasin' me," I whined, panting.

He smirked and looked at me. "Someone's impatient," he teased, lightly biting my nipple.

"I-It's not m-my fault!" I moaned, biting my lip. I closed my eyes tight and continued to moan as he started to suck on it. "E-Ed! S-Stop t-teasin'!" I was losing any self control I had left at this point and it was also getting harder to keep from bucking my hips whenever his teeth nibbled, bit, or brushed against my nipple.

It got to the point that I couldn't take it anymore and I bucked my hips into his! What surprised me was that he had let go of my nipple and moaned. So, I opened my eyes and saw him biting his lip.

I smirked than bucked my hips upwards into his again and he moaned again. "Someone's gettin' turned on," I teased, bucking my hips again.

He growled and pinned my hips to the bed. "Can you blame me?" he asked, his voice sounding husky.

"I don't know. I mean what boy wouldn't get turned on when they have a half naked, handcuffed girl under 'em on their bed~?" I asked, looking up at him.

He growled again and started to unbutton and unzip my shorts. "I don't know but you better not be under any other boy but me," he said, pulling my shorts down my legs.

I blushed more and pressed my thighs together more. "W-What?" I mumbled, tilting my head.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, Akemi, and only you," he mumbled, smiling slightly.

I blushed bright red and smiled. "I-I love you, too, Ed," I muttered, staring at him.

I felt him place his hands on my thighs and push them open. And for once, I let him. I didn't fight back, I didn't try to stop him, all I did was let him push my thighs apart. It was embarrassing, but I didn't really care about it anymore. I guess it was my hormones talking and I guess they really wanted this….and I really wanted this too.

I gasped slightly when I felt him rub me through my red and black panties. "Damn, Akemi, you're already wet," he said, smirking.

I blushed and pulled at the handcuffs. "I-It's not my fault," I mumbled, looking away.

He leaned down and started to nibble on my neck causing my ears to perk up and I moaned. I felt my panties move to the side as the cold air hit my entrance and I moaned more as my clit was being rubbed. "M-Meow~!" I moaned, clenching my fists.

He smirked against my neck and rubbed my clit harder causing me to meow louder. "Looks like kitty loves being rubbed," he said, pinching my clit.

"Ah~! I-It's not m-ah~! My fault! S-So don't s-say it like that!" I moaned, trying not to buck my hips. My eyes widened as he slipped a finger between my folds and I bucked my hips slightly. "E-Ed~," I moaned, panting slightly. He slipped a second finger between my folds then a third causing me to wince. "O-Ow," I mumbled, squirming a little.

He kissed my neck and rubbed my clit with his thumb. "Just relax," he mumbled, moving his fingers in and out slowly.

I winced slightly then moaned. "Y-You're torturin' m-me, Ed~," I whined, pulling at the handcuffs. It was getting annoying having my hands cuffed and I really wanted to use them! Then I remembered that I'm a vampire! Yeah! You know that point in time when you forget about something then you remember it later on? Well, I forgot that I could make things disappear just with a snap of my fingers.

I moaned when his fingers moved a little faster and I snapped my fingers. The thing is…..My mind was so messed up at the moment that instead of the handcuffs disappearing, Ed's clothes disappeared, except for his boxers. I blushed more and slightly cursed. "Someone's really impatient," he whispered into her ear, moving his fingers faster.

I gasped and moaned louder, bucking my hips. "I-I was tryin' t-to make h-handcuffs go b-bye bye," I muttered, moaning and panting. Apparently all intelligent words had disappeared from my mind and a haze replaced it.

I was about to snap my fingers again but his fingers hit my g-spot causing me to moan louder and to arch my back. "A-Again~," I purred, looking at him.

He smirked and hit the spot again. I moaned again and bit my lip. I felt myself start to clench around his fingers and I started to pant more. "E-Ed, I-I'm gonna…~" I was cut off as he moved his fingers even faster.

"Go ahead, Akemi~," he whispered, hitting my g-spot again.

I closed my eyes tight and bit my lip as I cummed on his fingers. He slowly stopped moving his fingers and pulled them out. I panted heavily and opened my eyes to see him licking his fingers. "Didn't know you had it in you, Ake," he said, smirking.

I blushed and stared at him. "N-Neither did I," I mumbled, trying to catch my breath.

He crawled over me, putting both his hands on either side of my head and stared into my eyes. "Ready?" he asked, placing his automail hand on my cheek.

I leaned into the touch and snapped my fingers making his boxers disappear. I glanced down, blushing a lot, than looked back up into his eyes. His eyes looked more like a musty amber rather than the usual golden color I loved. I felt the cuffs being removed from my wrists and I placed my hands on each side of his face then pulled him down so our lips touched.

I pulled back and smiled. "I'm ready," I mumbled, staring at him. "Just be careful."

He smiled and positioned himself at my entrance. "I will. But I'm gonna enter quickly so the pain will be quick," he mumbled, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. My ears twitched and I nodded.

He crashed his lips on mine then quickly thrusted into my entrance and broke my barrier. The pain hit me like a truck causing me to scream into the kiss. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and, being a vampire, I smelt my own blood.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine. "H-H-Hurts," I whimpered, trying not to let my vampire out. "Blood…s-shouldn't smell."

Ed kissed my forehead and closed his eyes tight. "I-I know you s-shouldn't smell any blood o-or your v-vampire will come out, b-but it can't be helped," he mumbled, his breath coming in pants. He moved his head to rest it on my shoulder and growled softly. "D-Damn, y-you're seriously tight."

I blushed and stared at his neck. I felt his member twitch inside me and I winced. That's when I realized that he was trying so hard, no pun intended, to hold back. He was waiting for me to adjust to his size, which was big!

I smiled slightly then licked his neck and nibbled on it. He moaned and clenched his fists. I let my fangs grow and I nibbled o his neck with them causing him to moan and buck his hips into mine making him go deeper into me. I moaned from the slight pain and the great pleasure. "E-Ed, p-please move~," I whined, pouting.

He lifted his head and looked at me. "Y-You sure?" he asked, panting.

I nodded and smiled. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine right now," I mumbled, moving my hips slightly causing my to moan softly at the friction.

He smirked and held himself up with his arms. "Okay then~," he said, pulling out slightly causing me to whimper, then he thrusted back in causing me to moan.

He did that a few times then he started a rhythm, a slow one at that. I moaned softly and looked at him. "E-Ed~!" I whined, pouting.

He chuckled and kissed my neck. "Yes~?" he asked, rubbing circles on my hips with his thumbs.

I moaned and bit my lip. "P-Please. F-Faster," I said, blushing more.

He smirked against my neck and nodded. "As you wish~," he said, starting to thrust faster.

I moaned and clenched my fists. I know we just started but I already felt like I was near the end. It just felt so good!

He started to thrust faster and I moaned a bit louder. "A-Akemi, I-I'm gonna…~," he was cut off when I lightly bit his neck with my fangs. He moaned and growled. "C-Cheater," he whispered, nibbling on my ear.

I blushed and moaned. "W-What? I can't h-have some fun t-too~?" I asked, smirking slightly.

He growled again and thrusted a bit harder, hitting my g-spot which caused me to arch my back and moan louder. He smirked and did it again and I clenched my fists tighter causing my knuckles to turn white. "I-I'm…."

Before I could even finish my sentence, he had started to rub my clit as he was thrusting faster. And that was the last straw! I moaned loudly as I hit my orgasm hard. Ed soon followed and he had bit my neck in order not to scream or yell I guess, all I know is that I felt the pain and his seed exploding inside me at the same time.

After we both rode out our bliss, he pulled out of me and fell beside me, panting heavily. I laid there with my chest heaving up and down as I tried to catch my breath. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I blushed as Ed pulled me against him.

He pulled the covers over both of us and kissed my neck. "G-Get some sleep, A-Ake," he muttered, smiling slightly.

I smiled and nodded. "I-I think I c-could use some sleep," I mumbled, closing my eyes. I glanced at the pile of clothes on the floor before my eyes fully closed and grinned at the red coat. Who knew that one piece of clothing would have caused all of this to happen? I guess that red coat really is something and now...I'm glad I put it on in the first place.

* * *

**Finished! I know it's long and I'm really sorry! I hope you liked it though! This is actually my first rated M one-shot so I'm kind of nervous about it. Anyway, if my ~ look kind of weird, I'm really sorry. I'm typing this on Microsoft Word and it doesn't look right when I type it on here. **


End file.
